Eternidad
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: "Me adueñaré de la melodía que él te dedicó".


Aún recordaba el roce de sus labios. Un beso cargado de sentimientos inocentes, casi infantiles... Sus manos nerviosas buscando entrelazarse con torpeza, con la torpeza que podría causarles sólo algo como su primer beso a tan temprana edad.  
No eran más que niños jugando al amor, prometiéndose con sus miradas una eternidad que no pasarían juntos.

No más que un roce ocasional. Caminar juntos a casa o besarse en los cambiadores cuando sólo quedaban ellos dos.  
Un romance de secundaria como cualquier otro, uno que sentían como prohibido debido a la presión social de ambas familias.

Palabras como "te quiero" jamás habían sido expresadas en voz alta, su inexperiencia en el romance les impedía siquiera pensar en decirlo. "Me gustas", no era necesario. Lo sabían. Lo sentían, y sus cuerpos lo expresaban al terminar a veces frotando partes indebidas de manera mutua. Las hormonas no se detendrían por su clase social o porque se trataba del vice-capitán de Teikô y su compañero de equipo, Shintarō Midorima.

No necesitaron decirse adiós, no había una relación real que terminar. Distanciarse era suficiente para saber que nada existía ya entre ellos. Que quizá sólo fue un capricho momentáneo para ambos, otro juego sumado al baloncesto, al shōgi y al ajedrez.

Lo que antes era su rutina, actualmente no era más que un anhelo mutuo que no expresarían. Ansias que se transformaron en frustración con el pasar del tiempo, con el pasar de sus inoportunos encuentros.

La Copa de Invierno, el rechazo que experimentó. ¿En qué momento su relación se tornó de esa manera?  
Lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían. La aparición de una nueva persona en la vida de cada uno de ellos… Eso terminó por destruir lo que siempre negaron tener. La relación que se negaban a recordar, a aceptar, a echar de menos. ¿De qué serviría aquello? Sería un motivo para tropezar. No fue la diferencia de habilidades, sino su incapacidad para separar del todo las cosas lo que sentenció su muerte. Su fin.

Mostrarle la derrota, ¿realmente eso era lo que quería? ¿Era esa la promesa que le hizo tanto tiempo atrás y que aún luchaba por cumplir? 

La nostalgia, la duda, el amor… Permitir que cosas como esas se alojaran en su interior mientras aún buscaba conseguir interminables victorias… algo así sólo lo llevaría a perder. Una derrota física, emocional. No tenía nada que ganar. Nada de eso lo guiaría hacia el triunfo.  
Antes de siquiera poner un pie en la cancha, tenía que ser capaz de tener control absoluto sobre sus emociones, si no, su final estaría asegurado.

.

Un encuentro que decidieron etiquetar como casual. Un lugar alejado, contando con la presencia de ambos dos.

"Tuberosa" era el nombre de la flor que llevó a su encuentro.  
No era una flor pintoresca como sí lo eran otras más caras, sin embargo, Akashi no la escogió por el aroma o lo agradable que se vería en un ramo. El significado era lo que importaba, y aquella flor era perfecta para expresar lo que sus labios no añadirían hasta tiempo después.  
El color, idéntico al de su cabello y ojos, expresaba la base de su relación de antaño.  
 _"Amor prohibido y placer sensual"._  
¿No era aquello por lo que sus hormonas adolescentes se apoderaban de sus cuerpos en aquel entonces?  
La excitación de saber que estaban haciendo algo incorrecto, algo que la sociedad no aprobaría. ¿No es el tipo de emociones que unos mocosos en plena pubertad desean experimentar?

Las flores le habían sido entregadas ya, pero el significado de éstas no había sido revelado.

" _Eternidad"._  
Esa palabra fue susurrada contra los labios de Shintarō, adueñándose el calor impulsivo de sus cuerpos aún jóvenes y que los llevó a una parada improvisada a un lugar más íntimo.

Eternidad; eso le prometía. Ese siempre fue el lazo que se encargaba de mantenerlos unidos sin importar qué.

.

Ya era momento de hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado?  
La aparición de otras personas los habían separado.  
¿Quién pensaría que éstas mismas serían las responsables de unirlos nuevamente?

" _Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado"._  
Palabras que tuvo que disfrazar. Al estar los dos parados en una cancha nuevamente jugando ahora como equipo… sabía que _su_ mirada se hallaba posada en ambos. Su ojo de halcón atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo sabía. Akashi lo sabía. Los _cuatro_ eran conscientes de la situación.

" _En ese caso, me adueñaré de la melodía que una vez te fue dedicada".  
_ La melodía conformada antes por una voz y un piano, ahora estaba siendo interpretada por un violín en admirable armonía con el instrumento de Shintarō.

" _Perfecto"._  
Fue la palabra que no pudo evitar soltar al llegar a sus oídos aquella sonoridad.

No esperaba menos. Akashi no necesitaba más que un intento para que le saliera a la perfección.

La promesa fue sellada con la sonrisa cómplice de quién los miraba desde las bancas.  
Ambos lo vieron fugazmente, pues no podían tomarse demasiado tiempo en admirar una simpleza de ese estilo.  
La sonrisa de Takao les decía más de lo que las palabras podrían.  
Lo había aceptado. Finalmente se había resignado.

Aquel afamado "dúo" musical logró al fin deshacerse de un cuarto integrante que quería ingresar al grupo a la fuerza.

¿El tercero? No podían deshacerse de él aún. Era quién acompañaba al pelirrojo en la labor de tocar el violín, quien reinventó la melodía antes perteneciente a la persona que ya había perdido toda esperanza; a quien fue invitado allí sólo para ver la realización de una silenciosa promesa, la que esperaban poder cumplir al fin.

¿Los detalles?  
Al igual que la primera vez, no se hablarían.  
Era natural en ellos permanecer unidos a pesar de la distancia y, esta vez, no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

En esta oportunidad, la cumplirían. La eternidad sería suya.


End file.
